chainsaw_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Akane Sawatari
was a former civilian devil hunter working with the Gun Devil. She had a contract with a Snake Devil. She is the secondary antagonist of the Katana Man arc. Appearance Akane is a young woman with short hair. Her eyes possess slit pupils like a snake. She normally wears shorts and an oversized hoodie. Personality Though she is normally calm, Akane can become panicked as seen when she was flustered after her subordinates started dying from Makima's counterattack. Plot History At some point she had an arrangement with Katana Man where she replaced his heart with the Katana Devil, allowing him to transform into a hybrid. Katana Man arc After the Katana Man was defeated by Aki Hayakawa, Akane appeared on the scene and spoke to Aki about his Curse Devil, complimenting on him for doing well. Aki questions who she is, but Akane doesn't answer and instead crouches down over the Katana Man to resurrect him. As the Katana Man gets to his feet with everyone else looking on in shock, Akane tells him to finish the job and kill Aki. After Himeno uses the full power of the Ghost Devil to overwhelm the Katana Man, Akane intervenes to save him by using her Snake Devil to swallow the Ghost Devil. She then resurrects the Katana Man once more, repairing the damage he sustained from the Ghost Devil. When Denji regenerates and transforms to fight the Katana Man, Akane reminds the Katana Man not to damage Denji's heart. As the Katana Man and Denji duel, Akane looks on while radioing her subordinates to let them know that they're in combat and need backup. After Denji is defeated by the Katana Man, Akane leads her people outside to put Denji into a van. Her subordinates start feeling weird being spontaneously being crushed by Makima from a distance causing Akane to freak out and check with her other subordinates whether Makima was killed or not. After she gets no response Akane watches helplessly as the rest of her subordinates are crushed to death except for the Katana Man. Akane suggests to the Katana Man that they escape while they still can but Kobeni Higashiyama appears on the scenes. Kobena dodges Akane's attempt to kill her with the Snake Devil and cuts off the Katana Man's hand to steal his gun and shoot him. Akane attempts to return fire after Kobeni runs out of bullets but Kobeni uses Denji's body as a shield. Without any other choice Akane retreats into the van with the Katana Man and drives away without Denji. At her headquarters Akane tells her subordinates that they're prepared to fight against the invading Special Division 4 by using an army of zombies cultivated by the Yakuza due to their deal with the Zombie Devil. Akane tells the Katana Man that they'll kill as many devil hunters as possible and try to steal Denji's heart if possible before escaping through the Snake Devil. After the Katana Man swears he'll kill Denji, Akane tells him not to lose his cool. As Aki confronts Akane after fighting his way through her zombie army, Akane commands the Snake Devil to spit out the Ghost Devil which now fights on her behalf. Though initially overwhelmed by the Ghost Devil, Aki eventually manages to decapitate and defeat it as Akane watches on in shock. She tries to summon the Snake Devil to fight Aki but is swiftly stopped by Kobeni who holds a knife to her throat. Later Makima reports to Public Safety on Akane's history as a former civilian devil hunter who made a contract with the Gun Devil. She reported that Akane was killed by the Snake Devil which she explains is likely due to an involuntary suicide clause in her contract with the Gun Devil. Abilities Resurrection: Akane seemingly has the ability to resurrect others through physical contact; bringing the Katana Man back to his feet after he had been killed by the Curse Devil's power. Whether this is related to her Snake Devil contract or not is unknown. Devil Contract Snake Devil Contract: Akane has a contract with the Snake Devil that allows her to summon it at will. Chapter Appearances References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Devil Hunters Category:Deceased